


The Cat And the Commander

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, and sleepy kitty boy, soft ike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Ike and Ranulf spend some time in the late afternoon sun.





	The Cat And the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for 4jeudis on tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)

Ike leaned back, hands in the dewy grass as he soaked up the summer sun. It was not quite afternoon anymore, and the sun dipped lower and lower against the horizon. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees above, and on occasion, one would float down to the ground.

He watched this particular one, eyes unblinking as his gaze followed the leaf and landed next to him, right on Ranulf’s mouth. 

Ranulf twitched, shifting in place before opening his eyes, pushing the leaf off and sitting up. He blinked and looked around, running a hand through his teal hair.

He stretched both his arms up and let out a long meow, swinging his arms in circular movements before crossing them over his chest.

"Still here, huh?" he said to Ike, who nodded, barely glancing at Ranulf.

"We should leave soon," Ike said. "The sun will be down before we know it."

"Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind another cat-nap…"

"Don’t you think you’ve slept enough?" Ike asked, looking right at him now.

Ranulf barked out a laugh. "No such thing, not when we’re out here to unwind."

"We should be getting back to camp though," Ike said.

Ranulf frowned. "I guess the walk back won’t be too bad…"

He trailed off and watched as Ike stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

Ike reached forward and put a hand behind one of Ranulf’s ears. He gave the Laguz a gentle scratching behind the ears. Ranulf closed one eye and let Ike finish, opening his eye as Ike pulled his hand back.

"You had leaves in your hair," Ike said.

"Yeah, right," said Ranulf. "Do you really need an excuse to do that? Like any cat worth his salt, I won’t turn down a good scratching."

Ike smiled. "Then you won’t have a problem with coming back to camp and sparring for a while with me."

Ranulf fell back in the grass at that. "On second thought…"

He was interrupted by the growling of his own stomach. Ike laughed and Ranulf sat up again.

"We’ll eat too," Ike said. "You don’t mind fish, right?"

Ranulf ran a hand through his hair. He stood up, swiftly, in one smooth movement. 

"I thought I was supposed to be the mother cat," he said. "You are taking after me."

"You can keep the ears," Ike said, getting to his feet. 

Ranulf thrust his hands forward in an attempt to give Ike a playful push, but Ike sidestepped. Ranulf fell forward, stumbling and nearly landing face first in the grass.

"Graceful," Ike said, adjusting the cape on his shoulders.

Ranulf hissed and sprang back onto his feet.

"I’ll show you grace," he said, lightly punching Ike on the arm. "If we’re heading back, can we stop with the dawdling and get a move on?"

Ike nodded and then wordlessly started to walk. Ranulf followed. never ahead or next to Ike, but a cat in the shadows of the canopy, following the commander back to camp.


End file.
